Happy Halloween!
by Mato Rin
Summary: For Axann's one-shot challenge. Link takes the kids out trick-or-treating, but it seems that someone else has plans for them when they return for the night...


**H**_**A**_**P**_**P**_**Y **_**H**_**A**_**L**_**L**_**O**_**W**_**E**_**E**_**N**_**!**

_B_y _C_h_r_i_s_l_m_a

"I am so excited!" Ness exclaimed as he donned his superhero costume, ready for trick or treating.

Lucas nodded happily as he agreed with his friend, dressed to look like a dog of all things. Although, his dog suit looked more like his own dog, Boney. "I sure am!"

The Ice Climbers popped up in front of the two, Popo dressed as Dr Freeze and Nana dressed like Captain Cold.

"I'm Mr. Freeze from Batman," Popo announced cheerfully. "I can't wait to show off my new costume!"

"Why am I Captain Cold?" Nana asked her brother annoyingly. "No one even knows who he is!"

And it is here the Aethoureis would like to state that if anyone can _guess _who and where Captain Cold is from, they'll earn a special SG one-shot in their name. Even more bonus points if you know what an Aethoureis even is.

The four kids gathered around the door afterwards, waiting for the fifth member of their little gang to arrive so they could all go trick or treating. The plan was simple – Toon Link, the fifth member, had asked his older brother to take them since everyone else they asked (Mario, Luigi, Peach, Samus, and Captain Falcon) had other plans for Halloween.

Footsteps indicated someone's approach. The four friends looked up to see Link – dressed up as a vampire, and his little brother Toon Link dressed up as a pirate.

The two brothers waved upon arriving at the door.

"Hey guys, sorry for the wait," Toon Link greeted with a smile. "We're all set!"

"YAY!"

*

"Trick or treat!"

A bunch of candy, wrapped in red paper, was thrown into all five of the bags. As the children happily walked away after a quick thank you, they returned to the curb where Link was patiently waiting.

"Look, Big Brother!" Toon Link said, as he held up his nearly filled candy. "It's almost full!"

Link nodded with a smile. He produced from his hammer space pouch a large bag that was holding all the children's candy, and Toon Link poured it in.

"Let me do it, too! Mine's getting heavy with that one thing I got from that house," Ness announced, as he began to pour his bag in the large one. "Looked like one of those spiky ball things from your country, Link."

Upon hearing the news, Link knelt down, stopped Ness, and began to dig through his bag, pulling out the little ball with spikes around it, an eye in the middle once he was done. Upon the sight of it, the boys and girl around him gasped in shock.

"That's a Morth," Toon Link observed after his shock was gone. "It's a baby Mothula, right, Big Brother?"

Link nodded grimly. His only experience with a Morth was in the wild – and it always attacked him... This one was staying unbearably still, which slightly unnerved him.

"Hey!" Lucas grabbed it from Link's hands, and pulled at a tag on the bottom of it, even squishing it to prove a point. The others blinked as Lucas did so. "It's a plushy!"

"Wow, that's cool!" the Ice Climber twins exclaimed happily. "I wish I got one!"

Lucas handed the Morth plushy back to Ness with a smile. Upon getting his new toy back, he looked at it thoughtfully.

"And it even fooled us into believing it was real!" he said cheerfully. "That's some fine stitching."

Toon Link nodded in agreement. "I wasn't even aware they made Morth plushies..."

"Aw, come on!" exclaimed Popo impatiently. "Let's go! We can't waste Halloween!"

*

_**Later that night...**_

*

"We're back!" Ness announced as they entered the Smash Mansion cheerfully with bags of candy and Link hauling a large bag of candy.

Silence met his call.

Link, being the guy that he was, instantly was on alert. The children, however, were oblivious.

"Maybe they're still out!" Lucas decided to suggest, as he began to walk to the stairs. "I'm going to take my costume off and get dressed into my PJs, okay?"

Link nodded as he helped his brother out his pirate costume, revealing his regular tunic underneath, and the pants he usually wore with his shrimp shirt.

*

Lucas noticed how empty the mansion was with everyone gone. He couldn't help but wonder where everyone was, and why they had left. As he entered his room that he shared with Ness, he collided with something, making him fall to the ground with a loud thud.

"Ow!"

*

Link looked up when he heard a thud coming from upstairs. He was in the kitchen, getting drinks for Ness, Popo, Nana and Toon Link, and had changed back into his Hero's Clothes. Looking around thoughtfully, he wondered what could have possibly caused the sound that he heard. Before too long, he had the drinks ready and served them to the children, absentmindedly listening to the conversation that the children were having.

"What do you suppose the others went off to?" Ness asked as he took his drink. He was still in his superhero costume.

"They're probably off at some party the rest of us weren't invited to," Popo grumbled to himself as he took his. Like Ness, he was still dressed as Mr. Freeze. "That just sucks! I'm sure our costumes are the best."

"Yeah," Nana instantly agreed, still dressed as Captain Cold.

Toon Link thoughtfully took his as he wondered about it. "Maybe they're just pulling some stupid prank on us."

Link shrugged thoughtfully as he sat down next to him with his own drink.

*

Lucas blinked, his eyes realizing that someone had turned off the lights in his room when he had fallen back. Looking around, he wondered what had happened. Deciding to just forget about it, he got back up and moved back to the light switch next to the door to turn the lights back on. His Boney ears flopped with every step he took.

As soon as he had reached out to flick the lights back on, a paw came around and gripped onto his face, blocking his mouth.

"Can't let you do that... Lucas."

*

_**About ten minutes later...**_

*

"Okay, where's Lucas?" Ness asked in frustration as he banged his fists against the table in anger. "It's time to sort through the candy!"

"Maybe he got lost?" Nana suggested as she got up, her Captain Cold hood down. "I'll go see."

*

Nana traversed through the second floor halls, looking for Lucas and wondering inwardly what the hell was going on. Not like it really mattered to her, she did count Lucas as a close friend, but she considered Ness, Popo and Young Link more important to her. She had known them longer after all.

The lights in the hallway randomly turned off.

This strange event caused Nana to blink in confusion. "Okay, what was that?"

Footsteps sounded through the halls, heavy boots landing on the wood.

This caused Nana to shiver in fear, which right now is kind of a pun on Nana and the fact that she is an Ice Climber and is dressed as Captain Cold.

A hand picked her up from the scruff of her Captain Cold hood, and this caused her to shriek in now complete fear.

"Link! Link! Save me!"

*

Link's ears twitched as he heard the sound of Nana's scared voice. A look of worry appeared on his face as he heard her calls for help. Instantly he shot up in a standing position from his seat and rushed up the stairs.

His sudden disappearance left Popo and Ness slightly confused, as they didn't have Hylian hearing, so they turned to Toon Link instantly.

Toon Link appeared to be a little scared. "Nana... she called for help. She must be in some sort of trouble."

Ness nodded and stood on his chair, as if he were a real superhero. "Then we should go help her!"

*

Nana was gone. No, she's not dead and dying on the ground or anything... I mean physically gone. As if she wasn't there. Link had turned on the lights to the hallway when he had arrived, and searched through all the twists and turns of the floor, and had found nothing. He had soon been joined by Ness, Popo and Toon Link.

"Where do you suppose she went?!" Popo asked in complete fear.

Ness shrugged. "I don't know... I even checked my room, and Lucas ain't there..."

Toon Link swallowed spit as he looked around frightfully. "This is getting slightly creepy..."

Out of the entire group, Link was the only one walking around with still a spine and a calm look. He didn't say anything to contribute to the conversation.

"You know what I think?" Ness asked as the group stopped in front of a bathroom. "I think we should split up!"

"With all the weird stuff that's been going on?!" Popo exclaimed. "I'm not going alone! Forget it!"

"Then we'll split up in pairs," Ness offered to the Ice Climber. "I'll go with you, and Toony can go with his big brother."

Toon Link smiled at the idea. "I like it."

Link nodded.

Popo shrugged, although he still looked a little frightened. "Alright, but I have to go to the bathroom first." He went inside the bathroom, closing the door behind him and heading off to do his business.

Ness nodded to the Link brothers. "I'll be fine here."

Toon Link nodded. "Alright. Big Brother and I will check upstairs."

And so the two Links left.

*

Ness sat in wait in front of the bathroom for quite a while. To him, it felt like forever. To the reader, it felt like ten seconds. To the Aethoureis, it felt like two. To reality, it was ten minutes. Finally losing his patience with Popo, Ness stood up and invaded the bathroom, walking into the room with about ten stalls and only five sinks. The blue tile co-ordinated with the white ones, and there was no Popo in sight. Although, if one looked closely, it was pretty clear that a piece of blue fur was hiding in the storage closet, but Ness didn't see it.

"Popo?" Ness called out. "Popo, are you almost done yet?"

A muffled voice came from the storage closet, but once more, Ness didn't catch it.

"Aw, come on, Popo! We have to look for Lucas and Nana!" Ness said, a little frustrated.

The lights dimmed a little.

"Popo, this isn't funny!"

A small, round shadow appeared behind him, and once again, Ness was oblivious. For a smart kid, he's really not that bright of a light bulb, is he?

"Popo!" Ness sternly scolded. "Come out!"

"Well, I'm not Popo, but okay..."

THUD!

... And Ness was knocked out cold.

*

"Big Brother...." Toon Link began as he walked behind said brother in the halls of the third floor. "What do you think is going on here...? Do you think someone broke in?"

"..." Link didn't know how to answer, so he didn't.

"I think... I think that Ganondorf is playing some big trick on us," Toon Link sighed fearfully. "He's always trying to scare me every day, so I figured he'd try something bigger today... since its Halloween and all..."

The two brothers continued walking.

Suddenly Link stopped, causing Toon Link to bump right into him.

"Oof! Sorry, Big Brother..."

Link nodded as he turned around and ruffled his brother's hair a few times before turning back to an object he had spied on the ground before them. He went over and picked it up, as Toon Link rushed over to see what it was.

Pretty clear after seeing the tag on the bottom.

"It's Ness' Morth Plushy! But he was downstairs, wasn't he?" Toon Link noted as he looked thoughtful. "With Popo."

Link nodded as his reply, the two brothers looking curiously at the plushy.

A sudden sound caused the two to turn towards the source, to find a door now open. The door led to a room that both knew well – it was their own.

*

Regretting every step they took, the brothers entered their own room and looked around, finding nothing out of the ordinary. Although, if they knew what they should have been looking for...

Just like the other times, the lights went out.

Whoever was about to get them didn't think clearly, or knew just what the Link brothers had underneath their belt. Absentmindedly, Link pulled out his lantern and lit it, while Toon Link took out Celia.

... The room was instantly filled with light from a warm flame and the natural light of a fairy.

The light that the flame and Celia gave off also revealed to the brothers their intruder. Before them stood a confused King Dedede, who had his hammer held up high. After getting rid of the shock of being found out, he chuckled nervously and lowered his hammer.

"I guess that means I lose," he said cheerfully.

"You lose...?" Toon Link asked curiously. Celia circled around his head, ignoring the penguin.

"Oh yeah! The villains, Wario, Lucario, Meta Knight and I are putting up this smashing party in the basement, but we knew that none of yah would want to come so we had to round you guys all up!" King Dedede explained with a smile. "Eventually the other heroes got into all the fun."

Toon Link smiled at the penguin. "So that's what happened to Lucas, Popo, Nana and Ness!"

"Yeppers," King Dedede answered as he widened his grin. "Wolf got Lucas, Lucario got Popo, Meta Knight got Ness, and Ganondorf got Nana."

"Well, that explains her yell..." Link muttered to himself.

King Dedede softened his smile as he looked at the two. "So, are you two coming?"

Toon Link looked at his brother excitedly. "Can I go, Big Brother?!"

Link looked a little unsure at first. After all, it was late. But, in contrast, it was a special holiday called "Halloween". Link turned to his brother and ruffled his hair. "We're not staying too late, okay?"

"Yay!"

*

King Dedede led the two Link brothers into the basement, where a definite "Smashing Party" was taking place. R.O.B. was playing music, Game and Watch was helping picking tunes, Mario, Dr. Mario and Luigi were talking in the corner with Peach and Bowser, and Zelda was having some girl talk with Samus, letting Nana into the talk at times. Ness, Lucas and Popo were playing a few games with Sonic and Kirby. Everyone else was either dancing, or fooling around... except Snake, who was hiding in his box staring at Samus' butt.

... But Link didn't really want to think about that.

"So, here we are! Have fun, boys!" King Dedede told them, before heading off to find Meta Knight in the crowds.

"Link!" Zelda called out, waving to get their attention. "Over here!"

Smiling to himself, Link walked over to Zelda, looking to enjoy the time that he had while he was here. Toon Link smiled as he rushed over to go play with the other boys.

All in all, the party was a huge success.

***

HAPPY HALLOWEEN, SSBB LOVERS!

From,

Chrislma, Axann, Kageshi, Raxas and K3V1N


End file.
